User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 58: The Return to Valer.
We cut straight through the woods, saving as much time as possible. We were in a hurry to find out what was waiting there for us. We knew where we were going. And we were going to, if at all possible, ignore the messages on the walls. Getsuga had told us to stay away, but we couldn't leave Sheath behind like that. Especially since she was the one who found mom's note. But what could be waiting there? Hopefully we would get answers. What happened? How did it happen? And the one bugging us all, was Shade involved? We reached the Forest Shrine, Pandora's shrine, quickly. We walked into Valer, making our best efforts to avoid the writing. I couldn't help but turn my head. I caught a glimpse of the wall. I saw my name. I had to ignore it. "There." Frost said, pointing to a building set to have the very top of it shine in the sunset. It shined brighter than Crescentia's temple. It was hard to imagine but it was true. This place had a familiar feel to it. We reached the front of the temple. It was very ancient-like. Tall pillars that had designs carved into them. They each seemed to tell a story, from top to bottom. Stories of love, war, betrayal. It was fascinating. The temple walls were just the same. The only difference is that the story the walls told, was much longer. I put my hand against the pillar. Marble. I felt the wall, feeling alone the marks that were carved into it. This was granite. We were all trapped in a state of awe at the temple. I was the first to walk inside. I was barely able to get the door to move on it's rusted hinges. But when I did. I was surprised. The inside of the temple wasn't like you'd expect it to be. It was used as a church, that much was sure. The rows of seats were burned, the cushions gone. All that was left of them was the frame of the seats themselves. The altar was on it's last legs. Time would surely tear it down before too long. And in the front of the temple, there was a giant statue. It had suffered waves of fire. That was obvious from the black stains here and there. The others followed me in. All of them gasping as they entered. "Something did this recently. The seat's frame... It's still hot." Nova said, feeling the skeleton of the chair. Come to think of it, I could smell the smoke much clearer now. But where was the smoke? "Now!" A feminine voice screamed. A loud crash was heard as the statue began to fall to the floor. "Whoa! Flame," Ignis shouted, burning the part of the statue that was about to hit us to ash. We were all coated with ash now. "I really hope I didn't just piss off a god or anything." "Who did that?" Bokurai shouted, running down the aisle with her sword ready to swing. She tripped on a piece of the fallen statue, faceplanting onto the floor. At that moment, Sheath grabbed her head, screaming. "It's too much! I can feel her pain! Get me out of here!" In an instant her and Nova were gone. Sheath couldn't handle Valer anymore. But how was she feeling Bokurai's pain? Bokurai wasn't in pain. In fact, she was charging down the aisle again. "People are here." I heard the feminine voice say. "Should we leave?" A masculine one replied. "They... sound familiar," The feminine one said, walking into view. I could see her figure now. "It's... you." She said, falling to her knees. "Kisara?" Allagar smiled, running to her. "Do you know her?" I asked him. "Of course i do! She led the first rebellion of Valer!" "Then how is she... here?" "That's... a good question. Maybe I'm wrong," He looked to her. "I'm sorry I must have you mistaken," He said, walking closer. "You just look so much like-" "Kisara Paumera," She said, standing again. Revealing herself in the first light of the sun. She was wearing a victorian aged dress, she had what seemed like small black angel wings branching off the dress. Her silver hair flowed down a little past her waist. "It's an honor to finally see you again, Demonis Siblings." She said, as her friend stood not to far behind her. The morning sun shone through the stained glass and to the floor. I could see our objective. A piece of the floorboard that was out of place. Category:Blog posts